Лекарство от бессонницы
by JoFoxWolf
Summary: Джоанн не спится. Ауэст готов помочь, и, как выясняется, не он один. *Порно *Орк, камаэль и темная эльфка


АВТОР: Joanne de Devilion (Она же JoFoxWolf)

НАЗВАНИЕ: "Лекарство от бессонницы"

БЕТА: Anghel Waterfall

ДИСКЛЕЙМЕР: мир LineageII © NCsoft, мне только герои.

СТАТУС: Закончен

ЖАНР: PWP, Lemon

РЕЙТИНГ: NC-17

ПЕРСОНАЖИ: Ауэст/Джоанн/Винсент

КРАТКОЕ СОДЕРЖАНИЕ: Джоанн не спится. Ауэст готов помочь, и, как выясняется, не он один.

ОТ АВТОРА: Ну чо, трое на одну кровать) Секс, секс, секс ) Давно не писала такого... но воть, пробило :3 Спасибо Энджи, что отбетила )

Задействованые расы: орк, камаэль, темная эльфка.

Джоанн устало вздохнула. В последнее время ей было чертовски тяжело засыпать, её неустанно мучила бессонница, и девушка решила поделиться проблемой с Ауэстом. Орк тут же назвал ей лучшее средство от недуга – хорошее сладкое вино на ночь. А поскольку распивать его в одиночестве категорически не хотелось, то Ауэст, её командир, а по совместительству Орк и мужчина, предложил распить дорогую бутылочку знаменитого Дионского вина в его шатре. Эльфийка сразу согласилась. Однако в этот вечер не одна она хотела видеться с капитаном. В шатре так же был Винсент, командир другого отряда, Камаэль и тоже, как ни странно, мужчина.

Ауэст решил не жмотничать, и пусть он и недолюбливал Винсента, угостил вином и его. Троица распивала дорогой душистый напиток вместе, заодно рассматривая их положение в битве и выдвигая идеи. Постепенно разговор перешел на менее серьезные темы, но не без печального факта – с каждой новой раскрепощенной минутой равносильно веселью уходило и дорогое вино. Опечаленные мужчины быстро сыскали замену, несмотря на протесты девушки, состояние которой уже было клюкнутым.

В запасах Ауэста нашлось и вино Древиант. Джоанн знала, как орк берег его, а посему начала протестовать пуще прежнего, но орк лишь отмахнулся, мол «случай того стоит». Вскоре и это вино уже начало подходить к концу, а Джоанн отчетливо поняла, что больше выпить не сможет. Девушка оставила пустой бокал, которым поигрывала в последние минуты.

-Все парни. Довольно. Повеселились на славу, но теперь я пойду.

-Что? Куда? – вдруг встрепенулся Винсент, - мы же только начали.

-Да нет, уже пора заканчивать, – хихикнула Джоанн, опираясь о спинку стула. Перед глазами всё поплыло, голова грозилась потянуть за собой хозяйку в одну из сторон света, и девушку клонило в сон. Ауэст тоже встал.

-Я тебя провожу.

-Да нет, не надо. Сама дойду, – улыбнулась девушка, оттолкнувшись от стула. Она не сразу поняла, что начала заваливаться в бок. Сознание вспыхнуло как подожженное масло, когда её схватила за талию пара сильных рук.

-Я настаиваю, чтобы мы проводили тебя, - спокойно произнес Винсент. Он был ближе к ней на момент падения.

-Вообще-то, ты можешь спать и тут, - рядом возник Ауэст. Джоанн вынырнула из объятий Винсента и метнулась к любимому. Ауэст легонько приобнял её, погладил по спине и чмокнул в щечку. Девушка непроизвольно застонала, совсем забыв о присутствии Винсента, обиженная, что поцелуй пришелся именно в щеку.

Камаэль вдруг слегка сдвинулся с места, его голос стал немного хриплее, когда он заговорил.

-Мне говорили, что она сладко стонет, но впервые убедился сам.

Джоанн залилась румянцем и глянула на Камаэля со смущением. Ауэст нахмурился, его выражение лица стало пугающим.

-Кто мог такое говорить?- Джоанн показалось, будто голос Ауэста таил в себе рычание неистового зверя, готового в любой момент напасть. Это заметил и Винсент, но он не подал и виду.

-Все. Или ты думаешь, что вы так уж тихо развлекаетесь по ночам?

Ауэст хотел сделать шаг в сторону Винсента, но случайно нажал на грудь темной эльфийки. Джоанн опять застонала. Прежде, чем Ауэст смог что-либо сказать, губы девушки впились в его губы. Её губы были мягкие, горячие, сладкие и от них пахло ванилью. Его губы были обветренны и в сравнении с её неожиданной пылкостью неподвижны. Но он очень скоро дал слабину и ответил на её поцелуй, страстно и возможно даже грубовато. Их языки сплелись в огненном поединке, словно две горящие змеи.

Джоанн услышала за спиной хриплое и обрывистое дыхание и в последующий миг её груди стали ласкать нежные, но сильные руки Винсента. Ауэст отстранился от своей девушки с явным желанием врезать Камаэлю за все хорошее, но стон, слетевший с губ Джоанн отвлек его, как и её руки, вдруг начавшие свое путешествие под его рубаху. Джоанн припала губами к его ключице, оставляя там горящие следы. В это время её руки массировали его грудь и мускулистый торс, переходили к плечам и обратно. Они скользили от его ребер к бедрам подобно шелку, и он забыл о Камаэле, который тем временем целовал плечо Джоанн и продолжал мять её грудь.

- Говорили... будто она дьяволица... в постели… – сипло выдохнул Винсент. Его крыло спазматически прижималось к телу и раскрывалось, отвечая на трение ягодиц Джоанн о его пах.

-Правду говорят... Хотя все понаслышке... – ответил ему Ауэст в перерывах между поцелуями Джоанн, которая уже избавилась от его рубахи. – Хочешь проверить?

Винсент замер как вкопанный, уже оголивший грудь Джоанн и сжимающий её соски. Ауэст похабно улыбнулся.

-Вижу, что хочешь.

Джоанн вновь застонала, когда Винсент стал сильнее сжимать её грудь и целовать в шею, в то время как Ауэст теребил её левое ухо языком и проник рукой мимо лосин, принявшись ласкать её киску. Шатер вновь наполнили стоны.

Джоанн отчетливо понимала, что поступает неправильно. Будучи сторонником моногамии, она бы никогда не решилась на секс втроем. И хотя мозг твердил ей, что это неправильно и надо срочно остановить это безобразие, её тело послало его в отхожее место. Сейчас правила девушке диктовали тело и ощущения. А ощущения были потрясны. Пока грубые пальцы Ауэста настойчиво ласкали её внизу, одна рука камаэля так же скользнула вниз, вдоль её спины и нырнула между упругих ягодиц. Девушка пискнула.

Винсент вернул руку вверх и приставил к её губам палец, который девушка тут же приняла посасывать, лениво водя по нему язычком. Ауэст воспользовался моментом что бы скинуть с себя остатки одежды и прижал девушку обратно к себе. Когда влажный палец Винсента юркнул обратно вниз, Ауэст принялся жадно целовать опухшие губки Джоанн. Эльфийка вскрикнула, когда Винсент нажал пальцем на тугое кольцо мышц, массажными движениями водя по нему пальцем, но её крик утонул в поцелуе Ауэста, которого это не оставило равнодушным. Орк взял её ручку и направил к своему паху.

Когда он отстранился от неё, она тут же была подхвачена под мышки и осторожно опущена на четвереньки. Джоанн не теряя времени начала ласкать член Ауэста рукой, попутно целуя его лобок. Винсент, все это время массирующий её дырочку, решил что этого достаточно и медленно ввел в неё палец. Джоанн резко вздохнула и принялась посасывать член Ауэста, чтобы хоть как-то заткнуть себя.

-Ну, как она? – с издевкой спросил Ауэст, периодически глубоко вздыхая и ухмыляясь глядя на камаэля, который, как казалось, был полностью поглощен массированием попки темной эльфийки.

-Такая... горячая... там, внутри... Ах! - Винсент ввел в неё второй палец, его крыло яростно билось в воздухе. Джоанн опять застонала, и Ауэст скорчился от вибрации, прошедшей по его члену.

-Слышала, девочка? Тебя по достоинству оценили, - орк погладил Джоанн по голове и начал двигаться в её податливый ротик быстрее, - И ты правильно сделал, что выбрал её попку - она девственна. Я боюсь ей больно делать.

Винсент только сейчас глянул на достоинство орка и открыл рот от изумления. Именно в этот момент Джоанн перешла на массаж и ласки язычком яичек орка, и Винсент смог рассмотреть все 27 см орочьего достоинства, совсем не маленького объема. Ауэст хрипло рассмеялся.

-Что? Спокойно, и ротик подбери. Лучше пошевеливайся там, а то дама заждалась.

Винсент почувствовал, как Джоанн умоляюще бьется попкой в его пах. Камаэль не мог этого дольше выдержать. Его член буквально выпрыгнул из дорогих штанов, ничем более не сдерживаемый, и мужчина плюнул себе в руку, чтобы смазать его. Пока Джоанн водила горячим язычком по уздечке члена Ауэста, Винсент надавил головкой своего члена на влажное кольцо мускул её ануса. Девушка всхлипнула, когда Камаэль начал медленно, как волна, постепенно входить в неё.

-Поосторожнее только, - грозно сказал Ауэст.

-Она такая... горячая... узкая... и..влажная... О Боги! – Винсент сумел наконец полностью протиснуться внутрь эльфийки и замер, пытаясь привести сбившееся дыхание в норму. Его крыло прижалось к спине.

Джоанн на какой-то момент просто замерла, пытаясь привыкнуть к новым ощущениям, а Ауэст тем временем сел на пол.

-Давай детка, иди сюда, - орк подозвал её к себе, одной рукой массируя свой возбужденный член.

Джоанн судорожно вздохнула, глянула назад, на Винсента, и двинулась к своему возлюбленному на четвереньках. Винсент застонал. Ему пришлось неуклюже двигаться вместе с девушкой, а движения её бедер приводило его в экстаз – его член сжимали влажные стенки её ануса, потягивая его из стороны в сторону во время движения. Ещё у ног орка Джоанн припала грудью к земле, сходя с ума от ощущений и все ещё пытаясь бороться с алкогольным опьянением.

-Ауэст, она... Она... – Винсент с силой стиснул ягодицы темной эльфийки, стараясь не двигаться преждевременно, но Джоанн опять встала на четвереньки и поползла к Ауэсту.

Орк ухмыльнулся, когда стонущая Джоанн взобралась на него. Винсент смотрел на орка с нескрываемым смущением. Ауэст лизнул губы Джоанн. Их языки принялись яростно тереться друг о друга, в то время как Ауэст водил головкой члена вдоль влажной киски Джоанн. Винсент пресытился достаточно долгой паузой и начал двигаться.

-Э, погоди ангелок, - Ауэст остановил все движение схватив Джоанн за бедра. Он навел свой член на вход в девушку и слегка насадил её на себя. Джоанн не надо было говорить, что делать. Пока Ауэст был занят усеиванием засосами её шеи, девушка начала двигаться вверх-вниз вместе с Винсентом.

Камаэль был готов кричать от наслаждения. Его член сжимали мягкие горячие и влажные стенки, а Джоанн так и насаживалась на него, окатывая парня наслаждением. Ауэст тоже был на пике блаженства – хоть он и целовал Джоанн, но временами совершенно забывал об этом и просто забывался с улыбкой на лице и сбитым дыханием. Джоанн вела обоих мужчин в Рай.

-Так, погоди-ка... – Ауэст схватил Джоанн за ягодицы одной рукой, другой помог себе подняться. В это время Винсенту пришлось оставить филейную часть девушки, что его в восторг не приводило, однако легкое негодование заглушила открывшаяся его взору картина и новая поза – Ауэст держал девушку на весу а Джоанн яростно впивалась в него ногтями, стараясь не упасть. Винсент знал, что Джоанн делает это инстинктивно – упасть из объятий орка было просто-напросто нереально.

-Тебе нужно особое приглашение? – съехидничал орк. – Может красный ковер, фанфары и герольд?

Винсент фыркнул. Плюнул на руку, протер свой член и подошел к Джоанн. Девушка смотрела на него из-под полуопущенных ресниц, влажные губы были приоткрыты. Камаэль нервно вздохнул, с трудом успокоился и пристроился сзади. Джоанн кусала губы, но когда мужчины начали двигаться в разных направлениях в быстром темпе, не выдержала. Не смогла сдержать громкого и сексуально хриплого стона. Винсент целовал её шею и плечи сзади, Ауэст заткнул девушку поцелуем спереди.

Джоанн старалась не сильно кричать, но это было чертовски тяжело. К тому же она ощущала два члена внутри себя так, словно между ними и вовсе не было никакой преграды, будто её трахали в одну дырку. Тем временем её тело массировали и ласкали со всех сторон, её губы кусали, язык ловили языком, на теле оставляли горячую тропинку засосов. Она просто послала все к чертям и получала наслаждение.

*.*.*

Ауэст налил себе ещё вина. Он стоял нагишом у тяжелого стола, между ног в такт его движениям покачивалась мужская гордость. Недалеко, на пышной кровати, покрытой десятком шкур, лежали Джоанн и Винсент. Точнее Винсент лежал на Джоанн и посасывал, лизал и кусал её соски. Джоанн отвечала ему стонами разных тональностей. Камаэль не лежал на девушке без дела: он плавно двигался в Джоанн а девушка впилась правой рукой в его крыло и тянула на себя белое оперение. Винсент с раздражением убрал её руку, однако девушка взамен положила руку на его спину и лизнула в шею. Поцеловала кадык, затем за остроконечным ухом. Камаэль судорожно вздохнул. Набрал темп. Стенки Джоанн сжали его в член горячие объятия. Парень нашел нужную точку и направил все свои движения на неё. Джоанн забилась дрожью и по-кошачьи выгнула под камаэлем спину. Стоны переросли в блаженные крики.

Ауэст нервно глянул на парочку. Там, на его кровати его подопечный, сотоварищ и друг в открытую трахал его девушку. И что смущало орка больше всего – это его абсолютно не смущало. Он доверял Джоанн, как и она доверяла ему. О чем говорили его частые походы по другим женщинам и тот факт, что он всегда возвращался, потому что искренне любил Джоанн. Она же ему ни разу не изменила... До сего момента, который спровоцировал сам Ауэст. Поэтому мужчина на неё не злился. Абсолютно. Но её крики экстаза произвели на него обычный эффект, который могла произвести на него только и только эта девушка. Член Ауэста отослав укоризненные заявления мозга куда подальше начал наполнятся кровью и болезненно пульсировать с каждым новым криком Джоанн. Поэтому орк не стал более ждать. Осушил свой кубок и двинулся к стонущей парочке, на ходу массируя пульсирующую плоть.

Ничего не говоря, орк взгромоздился у изголовья кровати и сел на корточки у лица Джоанн. Девушка поняла сразу и открыла рот, в который тут же погрузился член Ауэста. Камаель покосился на Ауэста. От орка это не ушло незамеченным.

-Не боись. Я тебя не убью же. Главное – рот держи на замке и ни гугу остальным об этом, уяснил?

Камаэль в ответ что-то буркнул и кивнул. Возобновил движение. Закусил губу от нахлынувших ощущений. У орка тоже сбилось дыхание. Джоанн провела языком по уздечке, поцеловала основание головки. Одной рукой легонько массировала яички, другой гладила живот орка. Было неудобно, но вполне сносно. Ауэст помог девушке и направил член ей в рот под таким углом, чтобы это не доставляло неудобства. Джоанн слегка посасывала член, язык извивался вокруг ствола как змея, на что Орк реагировал громкими неконтролируемыми стонами. Винсент чувствовал как внизу живота разливается тепло, стиснул зубы. Камаэль принялся усиленно махать крылом, пытаясь подогнать к ним холодка, потому что становилось невыносимо жарко. Ауэст слышал, как Винсент прокряхтел что-то, но не расслышал что именно. В ушах пульсировала кровь, заглушая все звуки. Джоанн выгнулась почти на мостик и двинулась бедрами навстречу Камаэлю. Винсент вдруг резко дернулся, сделал несколько быстрых движений внутри темной эльфийки и вытащил член. Спустя пару секунд рифленый живот девушки покрылся липкими и горячими пятнами семени. Камаэль тяжело сел, принялся следить за продолжающими любовные утехи Ауэстом и Джоанн. Уже свободная внизу Джоанн перевернулась на живот почти не отрывая губ от члена орка. Её попка была нацелена прямо на Винсента и парень видел контуры её мокрой киски, в которой ещё недавно побывал и вдруг с досадой отметил, что был там в первый и последний раз. Ауэст уже ни за что не подпустит парня к Джоанн, а сама Джоанн никогда не предаст верности Ауэсту.

Тем временем орк дышал все тяжелее и тяжелее а девушка совсем разошлась между его ног. Она обеими руками легонько, дразняще массировала его покрытый венами член, влажными и распухшими губами ловила головку. Наконец орк подошел к тому моменту, когда поддразнивание вызывало убийственное желание раздавить кому-нибудь голову. Он схватил девушку за волосы, но не принялся вдалбливать ей в глотку свое немалое достоинство. Джоанн углубила движения, и только тогда орк осторожно задал ей темп. Винсенту не надо было объяснять очевидный факт – Ауэст боялся сделать Джоанн больно, поэтому его движения были осторожными и обдуманными. Камаэль мысленно присвистнул, так как такое самообладание в подобной ситуации было воистину достойным восхищения. Он видел как на виске у орка яростно запульсировали вены, как желваки заходили на скулах. Орк стиснул мех бурого медведя, на котором теперь уже сидел. Долго он терпеть был уже не в силах. Джоанн слегка отстранилась и струя брызнула ей в рот. Однако жидкости оказалось столь много, что вскоре все потекло по подбородку и шее, попало на её лицо и подставленные груди. Джоанн сделала последнее усилие и сглотнула белую вязкую жидкость, облизнулась, показала Ауэсту язык и рассмеялась. Поцеловала его в грудь и медленно опустилась на кровать. Ауэст, улыбаясь, стирал найденным недалеко бархатным полотнищем, размером три на три метра, следы недавней забавы с тела эльфийки.

Винсент смущено отвернулся и слез с кровати. Быстро оделся, привел себя в порядок. Попрощался с Ауэстом, многозначительно отклоняясь от благодарности за вино к благодарности относительно другого «приятного». Ауэст сдержано отвечал ему. Камаэль не стал дольше задерживаться в шатре командира штурмующего подразделения «Coniecto Claw». Вышел, с горечью вспоминая тело Джоанн и её стоны, все ещё отдающиеся эхом в его голове.

«Да, - подумал он,- чертовски повезло тебе, Ауэст, с твоей девушкой. Надеюсь только, что протрезвев, она не поставит себе главной целью оторвать мне яйца».

*.*.*

- Ну милая, посуди сама: ты насладилась двумя мужчинами, и я не буду упрекать тебя в измене, ведь это была моя идея... Уф!

Ауэст в последний момент увернулся от летящего в него стула, скрывшись за перевернутым ребром столом.

-Урод! Да как ты посмел!? Убью! УБЬЮ! – орала девушка во всё горло, хватая абсолютно всё, что попадалось под руки, и швыряя в сторону орка, совсем не задумываясь попадет она по мишени или нет. К счастью Ауэста девушка попала всего два раза: первый раз утром, кулаком ему в живот, второй раз медным кубком, по голове. Теперь на лбу орка красовался внушающий страх шишак а сам он не мог дать определения своему настроению – с самого начала он пытался утихомирить свою девушку, но она в ответ пыталась оторвать ему части тела. Именно поэтому пришлось наспех возводить баррикаду и вести переговоры. Правда, они пока не приносили видимых результатов, но настроение у Орка было приподнятое. Он веселился, неведомо чему. А радоваться вообще на его месте не каждый бы решился – у Джоанн кончались пригодные для метания «боеприпасы», а значит, скоро предстоял новый раунд битвы врукопашную.

Ауэст даже не удивился, когда лежал нагой посреди разгромленного шатра, а рядом лежала все ещё слегка надув губки, спящая Джоанн. Крохотная война была выиграна в его пользу. Орк улыбнулся.


End file.
